My Heart Belongs to You, Forever
by fymd-mk
Summary: If the Cullens were humans would they experience human pain, disease, tragedy? Can Edward and Bella's love last this final task? Long one-shot, sonfic For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley. Thnx to Just a Little Bit Dramatic for the beta help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the Cullen characters (including Bella) they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N the song is For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley and any assumptions you make to the movie "The Notebook", ignore those assumptions! I promise it is different and the ending is different too. Enjoy! :)**

_**BPOV**_

"Who are you?" after all of these years I was still not accustomed to his musical voice, his beauty, his green eyes staring up at me in wonder.

"My name is Bella." I smiled to him.

"I know you!" his face jumped and he sat up in his chair, "You're one of my students from the Academy!" His eyes sparkled and he gave me his crooked smile.

I could only smile and nod, still dazzled from his beauty even at our old age. More so it hurt me to see him like this. It hurt me to know that my Edward couldn't remember me anymore...

"Edward, you have to come with me now." The nurse escorted him to the door.

"Goodbye Miss…?" he puzzled trying to remember my last name.

"Mrs. Cullen." I calmly responded, hoping, praying, that he would remember.

Instead, his face scrunched up trying to understand how I could possess the same name as him. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "You're Emmett's wife!"

I shook my head, "We have some relation, you and I, but it is Rose you are thinking of. Goodbye Edward." I waved softly as he was taken from me again. I felt the tears streaming down my wrinkled, worn face as I remembered just where I knew this Edward from…and it was not the Academy of Music.

Forks High School, God…I couldn't remember the last time I'd been back to visit. I had just moved to Forks with Charlie, giving Renee and Phil their space and that's where I'd met them, the Cullens.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, the most compassionate people I had ever met and their adopted children followed in suit. Rosalie, beautiful and proud - not my favorite Cullen at first, but we grew to become more bonded as her pride turned to kindness. Emmett, her husband, - big and goofy and silly but protective of what was his; the mama bear, as we teased him.

Jasper, Rose's twin, sensitive and understanding – he always knew what was wrong and how to fix it. Alice, his wife – my best friend, the shopaholic, but she was not to be underestimated by her short height.

And of course, him, my Edward. There are not enough words to describe Edward and our love. He is the most amazing, gorgeous, kind, sweet, protective, compassionate, understanding person. No, he is so much more.

He is my husband, my lover, my life, the owner of my heart and I of his; he is simply my everything.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the noise startled my daydreams.

"Yes?" I asked the nurse, I had been sitting in the same visiting chair for over twenty minutes, lost in memories.

"He's temporarily remembering and when he heard you were in the building he wished to see you in his room."

I jumped and ran as fast as my old and weary legs would take me to him. I opened the door to the room and let myself in quietly, but he heard. His head turned to me as the Edward I remembered.

"My Bella, my sweet Bella…I am so sorry." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Shh, Edward it's all right." I moved to him, to comfort him.

He embraced me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want to dance with you."

"Edward," I laughed, "I don't dance, you know that…and not in your condition."

Of course, he would have none of that, he turned on the CD player and grabbed me in his arms, "Please, my love. This song is for you because you," he grabbed my hand and pressed it to his chest, "own my heart."

"And you, mine. Forever and ever Edward, I will always love you." I whispered against his neck.

"And that is why I want to dance with you love, because forever is ending sooner than we thought," I could hear the choking in his voice and I knew mine would break if I tried to speak, "This is for the days, for the nights I can't remember, my Isabella."

_I see it in the way you would do,  
When no one else could ever get through…_

"Edward, watch out!" I yelled just as Emmett's pudding landed smack on his bronze hair. We all collapsed in laughter at the sight of Edward, chocolate streaming down his face.

"That was just cruel." Edward's voice was shaky and I knew he was thinking about attacking Emmett with his salad dressing but Emmett's innocent face was too much and he burst out laughing like the rest of us.

_Holding back till I come around,  
Time and time again you wait for me to come in…_

"You find this funny, do you?" He asked me with a strange expression on his face.

In between laughs I managed, "Don't you dare even think about it Edward Anthony.." but I didn't get to finish because Rose's pudding was now in my hair.

_And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one coulda seen this coming…_

"_Edward!_" I shrieked.

"Love, it wasn't me although I must say," his eyes darkened, "you look absolutely appetizing in chocolate." He let out a soft growl for me.

I turned to 'innocent' little Alice. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you!" Alice giggled, she always knew everything. "Well maybe you and Emmett need to expand your little pranks because I'm sure you didn't see this!" With that I threw Edward's salad dressing all over her.

"_Bella! This shirt was a _Juicy_!_" Alice's expression was priceless and so was Jasper when Edward threw my pizza at him.

"_Food fight_!" Emmett screamed as I heard Rosalie curse about her hair smelling like burger grease.

"Help me!" I screamed and dove into Edward's arms.

"Your wish, my command." He whispered as he carried me out of the cafeteria as I saw Mike stop himself from covering Edward in pasta when he saw I was in Edward's arms.

"My hero." I whispered as he kissed me softly outside of the cafeteria.

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running,  
Over and over tonight…_

"Do you remember the food fight?" I whispered to Edward as we moved slowly to the music, his hands in my grey hair.

"Of course, love, _Bella! This shirt was a _Juicy!" he mimicked Alice's voice perfectly.

_And I do wanna love you,  
If you see me running back…_

"I miss her." I whispered.

His face fell at the memory of his favorite sister, "I do too, Bella."

I remembered the hospital, the drunk driver screaming and swearing at the nurses but he would live through the rainy night crash. Jasper, Alice, Lizzie and Chris – their children – had not survived the impact and died later that night of substantial injuries.

_And I do wanna try,  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy…_

"Shh, it's alright Bella." I could feel my body trembling, "I'm here…I love you, and we'll see them all soon."

_Then I'm going out of my mind,  
So hold back your tears this time…_

"No, Bella!" he roared at me, "I will not drag you into my world!"

"Edward I love you! Does that mean nothing?" I screamed blinking back tears.

"I'm a monster to you Bella! Look how I drag you around, forcing you to sneak around to see Jake, telling you that I'll always be here but I can't and I won't pull you down any farther! I left once and I can't erase what I did! Your family despises me and I can't and won't make you choose! I'll leave you first; I'd kill myself before I forced you to choose!" I had never seen Edward so angry, even his family's faces were shocked.

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody,  
But you believed that I could be somebody…_

"There is no choice!" I hissed, "I love you and only you and I am yours, Edward, whether you," I choked, "want _me_ to stay is up to you."

"Edward, calm down honey." Esme tried to soothe him.

"Go away!" he snarled at Esme and Carlisle, "This is between me and Bella!"

"Calm down Eddie, c'mon the girl's made her choice." Emmett tried to joke.

"_Get out, all of you!_" with that Edward kicked Esme's coffee table out of his way and stormed out of the door.

I ran after him and grabbed his face and shoved mine against his, kissing him with all the passion I could muster. Then I backed up, watching his surprised face and smacked him.

"I love you, and so I'm sticking around whether you like it or not."

_You put your world on hold for me,  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire…_

Edward broke into a smile and pulled me into his arms. It was raining and I'd lost track of where my tears started and the rain began.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just you are everything to me! It's…how can I explain it love." He took my hand from his neck and placed it against his chest, "My heart belongs to you, don't break it." He smiled again.

_I need you to know I will,  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running…_

"And mine is yours, don't break it either." I grinned and he kissed me again. He picked me up effortlessly and brought me inside. I rolled my eyes muttering, "Show off."

"You know you like it when I hold you." He whispered kissing me again making my heart pump insanely. He chuckled, "I'm sorry for acting that way." His face was in pain as he put me on my feet on the porch.

I grabbed his hands and entwined our fingers and whispered, "The spaces between my fingers were meant to be filled by yours."

I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine was and he pulled my face up so I was staring into his green eyes saying, "Do you really mean that, Bella?"

_I just wanna hold your hand,  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need…_

"Of course…I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled and we went back into the Cullen house.

_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running,  
Over and over tonight…_

"Edward?"

"Yes, beautiful?" his voice startled me, I smiled.

"Do you remember that time in the rain? When..."

"When I yelled at you for no reason? You're so amazing; I've always wondered why you picked me." He mused more to himself than me.

"Earlier, you said the same thing you said to me then."

"About you owning my heart? You always have and always will, my love."

I smiled, "And the spaces between my fingers were meant for yours."

_And I do wanna love you,  
If you see me running back…_

"Do you remember Esme when we came back in from the rain?" he started to laugh, musically of course.

"Yes! _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You apologize to that girl right now and to me for breaking my coffee table!_" I imitated Esme's motherly voice, "She grabbed you by your ear!" I joined in the laughing, my mind a million miles away in the yesteryears.

"And then Emmett put me into a headlock threatening to kill me if I caused his klutzy little sister any more pain." He shook his head.

I sighed, "I miss them all so much."

Edward's voice quieted, "Me too, Bella."

_And I do wanna try,  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy…_

Emmett was diagnosed with cancer shortly after Rosalie became pregnant with twins. He died just two months before they were born. Rose, shocked and traumatized, went into labor too early and was buried next to her husband and their twins, Nicholas and Christina, who barely lived an hour each.

Carlisle passed away only a few years ago, of a brain aneurism which led to several blood clots and eventually a failed surgery. When he passed away Esme nearly lost herself to the darkness. She moved in with me and Edward, and it was only a short time before natural causes, due to her old age and fragile state, took her from us as well.

Renee, Charlie, and Phil they were all gone too…all of old age. Jacob's wife, Penelope, had drowned but the last I heard Emily and Sam, Quil, Claire, Jared and the rest of the pack had been helping him and his daughter, Brianna, continue their lives.

"Edward, we're the only ones left." I managed to croak.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here." He hummed into my hair, wiping my tears at the thought of all my deceased friends and relatives.

_Then I'm going out of my mind,  
So hold back your tears this time…_

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this woman, Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife…?"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't speak.

"I do." He spoke loud and clear, his green eyes sparkling as they stared at my face.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband…?"

"I do." I spoke the words with confidence, completely sure of my decision.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride"

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite,  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry…_

With those words he leaned down to me and whispered, "I love you" before kissing me.

"To Edward and Bella!" Emmett yelled as everyone raised their glasses to us.

"And to their first dance as husband and wife!" Rosalie smiled and everyone cheered as we took the stage. Traditionally, I would've stayed in my wedding dress for the reception, but it was a death trap and even Alice agreed.

_What if I never let you down,  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember…_

"You look stunning." His eyes traveled up and down the midnight blue dress.

"Thank you. You look pretty…uh…handsome yourself." I blushed as I tripped over my feet and Edward swiftly spun me back into his arms, making it look rehearsed and natural.

"Sorry about that." I laughed, "I love you."

"And I you, Mrs. Cullen.

_What if I never said to you I would try?_

"Edward, do you remember our wedding?"

He chuckled, "But of course, why do you ask?"

"Because I feel like I'm going to fall again and I need you to be prepared."

He rolled his eyes, "I love you…I'm always prepared," he spun me gracefully, "to catch you."

_And I do wanna love you,  
If you see me running back…_

"I love you too." I smiled.

"I'm going to be leaving you soon, love." His voice took on a serious tone.

"No, don't talk like that, you'll come back, you always do!" I could feel the tears on my cheeks and my voice wavering.

His green eyes pierced mine, "I want you to go on without me."

_And I do wanna try,  
Because if falling for you, girl, is crazy…_

"You can't be serious, Edward."

"I am very serious, Isabella."

"I love you, you are my life…" I whimpered, unable to control myself, collapsing in his arms, still able to hold me but once much stronger.

_Then I'm going out of my mind…_

"Come Bella, lie with me." He lied down on the bed and motioned for me to follow.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." He whispered and I knew right then, that he knew he was dying, that he knew his end was near and that was why he remembered. "Edward…no please…"

But he didn't hear me, he was asleep I told myself, but even I could see his chest slowing.

I screamed and screamed and screamed, unsure of where this strong, youthful voice was coming from.

A nurse appeared and took me aside, "We knew, Mrs. Cullen, the Alzheimer's it was killing him, it's…I'm so sorry."

I just walked and walked and walked, unsure of where I was going, unsure of what to do anymore, and that's when I saw it, a silver Volvo. There was a silver Volvo, beside a red truck, beside a yellow Porsche, beside a BMW, beside a Mercedes, beside a police cruiser, beside a jeep.

It was completely improbable and I was sure I was dreaming but I sat down in a chair, and I closed my eyes and didn't open them again.

_So hold back your tears this time…_

_**EPOV**_

I looked at my angel, sleeping peacefully in my bed in my room.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured in her sleep rolling over, "Bite me."

I laughed; she was so beautiful and so hilarious in her sleep. Soon, my love would be like me. And so soon she would be my wife as well. I began to frown as I noticed my Bella was crying in her sleep, shaking and upset. I pulled her in my arms and her eyes opened and she screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately angered that she was in pain.

"I had a nightmare Edward, it was horrible!" she shuddered still disturbed.

"Would you like to talk about it, love?"

She bit her lip, contemplating. She was adorable and I had to stop myself from smothering this beautiful creature.

"Well, we were all human. And…all sorts of horrible human stuff happened to all of us!"

I laughed, "Horrible human stuff?"

She frowned, "Be serious, Edward."

I smiled, obviously dazzling her, although she was unaware of her dazzling effect on me, "Alright, continue."

"Well Alice and Jasper had two kids named Lizzie, for Elizabeth, and Christopher…but they were all killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Emmett had cancer and he died before Rosalie's twins were born and then Rosalie was giving birth too early and they all died, but she named them Nicholas and Christina. Carlisle passed away from a brain aneurysm and its complications and then Esme died soon after but from natural causes. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were also gone and Jacob's wife had drowned in La Push but he had a daughter named Brianna."

I saw her pause, never mentioning us. I decided to ask her about it, against my better judgment, "And Bella, what happened to us?"

She sighed, "We couldn't have children and then you had Alzheimer's and…" her voice cracked, "…would forget me."

I pulled her into my arms, "Shh, Bella love you know that will never happen." I reached for her hand and placed it to my chest, "You see this? My heart? It belongs to you." She looked puzzled. "What?" I asked.

"You did that in my dream too." She whispered. I smiled, silly Bella, I had said this many times to her.

"And then I said, the spaces between my fingers were meant to be filled by yours." She smiled now too and grabbed my hand.

"Sleep now, Bella." I kissed her quickly listening to her heart pick up speed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." She mouthed as she fell asleep listening to her lullaby in my arms.

I noticed a single tear on her face, still glistening. Somewhere, off in the distance I heard a song playing, in someone's mind far away. I reached towards my angel and wiped the tear from her face, kissed her, and whispered, "_Hold back your tears this time…_"

**A/N Did anyone see that coming? I hope you enjoyed it feel free to review no matter what your opinion. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
